Retail stores, such as a supermarket, often order items in bulk that are to be prepared in-store prior to display and customer selection. A cut-down case, for example, contains a single component that may be divided into a number of variably sized items of various item types. A side of beef or a primal (which is a portion of a side of beef) is a type of item that may be part of a cut-down case, as an example. A butcher at the store may cut the primal or side of beef to produce a number of different types of cuts of meat (e.g. tenderloin, roast, sirloin, hamburger and the like). The items produced from the side of beef will vary in size depending upon the size of the side of beef and the choices and cuts made by the butcher.
Typically, the butcher will place the items produced from the side of beef on display for consumer selection. Determining the number of items for the various item types to place on display is based on the experience of the butcher or other employee such as a manager. For large retail enterprises, reliance on individual experience can produce mixed results.